sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Misdreavus
Misdreavus (ミスドリヴァス, Misudorivasu) is a Ghost-type Screech Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Mismagius when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Kayzie Rogers (both English and Japanese) Misdreavus is a dark bluish-green, ghost-like Pokémon. While it has no visible arms or legs, its lower half has several small appendages and resembles a ruffled dress. It has a several round, red gems around its neck, which are used to absorb fear as nourishment. It has long, flowing lilac-tipped "hair" which it can manipulate. Misdreavus's large eyes are yellow with red irises. Its height is 2'04" and weight is 2.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Misdreavus can use various Ghost, Dark, Psychic, and Electrical attacks. At the prior being, Misdreavus was the only known Pokémon that learns Pain Split by level-up. Behavior As Ghost-type Pokémon, Misdreavus have a habit of being pranksters. Misdreavus tend to yank at people's hair or scream at them from behind. Habitat Misdreavus live in caves, dark forests and run-down buildings. Diet Misdreavus is a phobovore: it eats fear that it collects in its red orbs. However, it can also eat normal food. Major appearances Little Miss Little Miss is a Misdreavus that first appeared under the ownership of Marina during The Legend of Thunder! special. Other In Entei at Your Own Risk, Nelson wanted to use his Misdreavus to battle and capture an Entei. A group of wild Misdreavus and a Mismagius were causing a ruckus in at the Silver Conference Hotel in Johto Photo Finish. Ash and his friends found that one of the Misdreavus was trapped under a fallen tree and helped it out. Katie battled Ash with a Misdreavus during the Hoenn League in Shocks and Bonds. Although Ash's Glalie defeated it, the Screech Pokémon used Destiny Bond, which caused Glalie to get knocked out Minor appearances A Misdreavus appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, taking part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. Zoey, Dawn's rival, has a Misdreavus that she uses in Contests. Misdreavus later evolved into Mismagius prior to Coming Full Festival Circle!. Ash and Angie encountered a Misdreavus in the forest during Ghoul Daze!. It scared them off with Screech. Fantina once owned a Misdreavus, as seen in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. It has since then evolved into a Mismagius. A Misdreavus appeared in Try for the Family Stone! under the ownership of Rhyanna. A Misdreavus appeared in a flashback in Zoroark: Master of Illusions under the ownership of Grings Kodai. It has since evolved into a Mismagius. Pokédex entry Misdreavus, Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being extremely mischievous and enjoys it by crying out at night just to startle people or by pulling people's hair and shocking them. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon